Clumsy
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: Elliot notices that Leo is kind of just sitting off to the side at a party. Why is that? He soon finds out why. Set in an AU. oneshot. For Ryan.


**Today I decided to make two fanfics for my two dear friends on Tumblr. This one is for my precious brother, Ryan (rainpour).**

**Also, this is from the following prompt-**

**Imagine your OTP going roller-skating. Person A is a very good skater. Person B is… not so good. … Okay, Person B is absolute rubbish at skating. They spend the entire night clinging to Person A's arm as A tries teaching them how to do it.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way.**

Clumsy

During the whole entirety of that party- held by none other than that Oz Vessalius- the Nightray did wonder why Leo stayed off to the side so much. He knew that his best friend wasn't so much used to parties, but this was getting ridiculous.

It was just a simple party at a roller-skating rink, after all.

While Elliot wasn't really on good terms with the blond, he thought this was okay. Besides, speaking of Leo he had refused to get on any roller-skates and go skate with Elliot. All he did was sit there, watching everyone else with a smile. Once in a while, Elliot would look back at him, only to have a light wave and smile returned to him.

Eventually, he got tired of Leo just sitting over there.

"Come on, Leo. It'll be fun." Elliot insisted.

"For the last time, I will not go with you." The noirette said back, irritation in his voice. "And knock that off. You are making a scene."

"You're one to talk." The heir said as he held down the other's legs, forcefully putting roller skates on those tiny feet.

"Stop it, right now."

"Nope. You're not having any fun over here. I'm getting you to roller-skate with me and you're going to like it."

At that point, Leo didn't bother with the senseless fighting anymore, so he just went along with it. He was perfectly content with how things were until Elliot came over with those pair of skates and started shoving his feet into them. Maybe now, Elliot would see why he wanted to stay put.

And he did find out.

It hand't even been two minutes out on the floor until the noirette's legs shook and he lost his balance, falling backwards.

"Leo? You okay!" Elliot exclaimed, having watched his friend tumble and land on his back.

He extended a hand out just as Leo let out a light cough, looking up at the Nightray. "Peachy."

"Geez, you're so clumsy." He said to Leo as he pulled the petite boy to his feet.

"Not my fault." The Baskerville brushes off his clothes. "You forced me."

"Then come along."

With a sigh, Leo tries to go forward, but he trips up again and falls on his face this time. He hears Elliot, but he's more concerned about having possibly cracked a rib; bruised more likely.

"See, this is why I was staying over there." He says, intent on making his way back over to his seat. He's stopped when a hand latches onto his arm.

"Who knew you were so bad at this. But I'm not letting you off just yet." Elliot said with a scowl.

"Elliot, what are you-"

"I'm going to teach you how to roller-skate, so follow my lead and keep up!"

For the rest of the party, for the rest of the night, Elliot persistently taught Leo everything about roller-skating, yet the noirette still fell don so many times. Perhaps he hadn't experienced such things before, so he wasn't that used to it.

Another thing was that Leo kept clinging to Elliot's arm. While this did slightly make a blush come to his face, the Baskerville was worse; his cheeks growing red. At one point he looked down at Leo and smiled at him.

"You're such a fool." Leo teased, still clinging to the other.

"Shut up! I'm just trying to help! You're the one acting like I'm your teddy bear or something."

"Oh, you want to cuddle then? I can arrange that."

"Pay attention, idiot."

Meanwhile, Oz was smiling at the two noticing how Elliot was doing his best to help Leo.

"Aw look at you two~" He mused.

That comment had undoubtedly attracted attention, seeing as Elliot heard it and looked his way.

"I see you, Vessalius! Shut your mouth!"

Leo giggled. "Don't be so rude."

"Same goes to you!"

He still giggled, and this time leaned against Elliot. "Mm."

"L-Leo?"

With a thoughtful look, he glanced up at Elliot. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

He smiled down at his friend, the little, innocent, and… cute… face. This was actually turning out to be some good quality time with him, Elliot's… precious friend. "That's good. That's very good, Leo"


End file.
